The Succubus
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Dean and Sam head to a town where men seem to be dying in their sleep. They seem to think its a Succubus and they go to investigate. They weren't counting on two hot hunters who is searching for the same demon as well as the demon with yellow eyes.


**Title**: The Succubus

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Dean and Sam are on the road to hunt down a succubus. However, on their travels they meet two female hunters that could more dangerous then a succubus could ever be.

**Timeline: **Season 1. The demon with yellow eyes has yet to be killed and Sam has been getting recurring visions.

**Note: Okay here is the deal you guys. I haven't watched Supernatural until two weeks ago. My friend brought of her Dvd's and made me watch one episode. I borrowed her dvd's and now I'm hooked. You could say that Akemi and I are both boy crazy and we love to dream. So Akemi and I were out to lunch and the whole conversation we were splurging out ideas on if we were on the show how would an episode play out if Dean and Sam met Ashley and Akemi. Then we came up with the concept of her and I being hunters that are searching for the same demon as Dean and Sam.**

**Now Akemi is absolutely in love with Dean and so am I but I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could write a one-shot on our concept. I wanted to write this for her so Akemi ended up with Dean in this one-shot.**

**This is my first time writing a Supernatural fic or a fic that has to do with myself or any of my friends, so I hope it didn't come out too horrible.**

**Last names were changed for the protection reasons!**

Enjoy!

* * *

The Succubus

Dean Winchester sat in the driver seat of his black Impala, his window slightly rolled down as he listened to the soft pitter patter of the soft cool rain that was beating against his car, the night foggy air blurring his vision as he drove. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the night air as he looked over to the passenger side and smiled slightly at his brother's sleeping form.

He sighed

Sam looked so peaceful sleeping. You would never think just by looking at him that his girlfriend had died of a monster so horrific that not even a little child could dream him up. You wouldn't think that he had to be pulled out of the one place where Dean knew could take his brother places.

He cursed

A part of him wanted Sam on the road with him but he would have never have gotten him if their father hadn't bailed on him on the last job a few weeks back. His dad had never left him alone like that before and hated the fact that he had to pull Sam away from a normal life.

Ever since they were little kids it has always been his job to protect him. He was the big brother and he made sure everyday that Sam knew that he could count on him. But all he had seemed to do lately is take Sam away from any chance of a normal life because he was selfish.

He knew that he didn't' have the same opportunities that Sam did and he knew part of that fact was because he wasn't brave enough to stand up to their father. Sam got out and on the inside he was bit jealous.

Now all of the sudden, Sam instead of studying for pointless exams that didn't really test a persons knowledge, in his opinion, he was having these freaky visions and he swore to himself that he was going to find out what was happening to him.

That was for damn sure.

The rain began to pour harder breaking Dean out of his heavy thoughts. The rain had began to rain so hard in fact he was having a hard time seeing five feet in front of him.

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed under his breath as he turned on his windshield wipers. Luckily, he saw lights up ahead and smiled seeing the words "Chucks Diner" in bright lights on the left side of the road. Lights so bright it reflected off the black wet road. His stomach began to rumble and he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

Pulling into a parking spot he put the car in park and was about to wake up Sam when he got an idea. With a mischievous smile he glanced over at Sam and put a plastic spoon in his mouth. Grabbing his cell phone he pushed the camera option and held it up to Sam's face as he turned on the radio and cranked up the music full blast. Instantly the song "_One_" by Metallica bounced against the car interior.

"Ouch," Sam blurted out, his head hitting the window as he was startled awake. He rubbed the side of his head and looked over at Dean who instantly pressed the camera button. A bright flash filled the car and Dean laughed glancing at the goofy picture of his brother on the mini cell phone screen.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows realizing where they were and what Dean just did. "Haha, very funny," Sam whined. "Are you seriously starting this shit again?"

Dean simply laughed looking at the picture. "Man you should have seen your face," Dean laughed harder mimicking the expression on the phone before closing it and putting the phone into his pocket.

"Man Dean I thought we are got past all this childish crap," he whined, shaking his head in annoyance, rubbing his eyes as he read where they were. "Chuck's Diner? Why are we here?"

Dean sighed. "Well we are in the same town as all the killings that keep happening and besides… Man's gotta eat." He responded, the door creaking as he opened it and stepped out.

Sam scoffed in exasperation. "Dude, we stopped at a restaurant not thirty means ago. You can't seriously be hungry again". Sam opened the door fast and followed falling one step behind him. Sam shook his head. "Oh and you know this means war right?" Sam said opening the diner doors.

Dean smiled. "Bring it on little brother".

Sam simply laughed and shook his head.

His brother was a pain in the ass but he had to love him.

Entering the diner, instantly Dean and Sam was met with the loud and busy chatter of the various customers and Dean couldn't help but smile to himself. It felt good seeing people laughing and having a good time. With all the crap that he has had to endure, any bit of lightness was appreciated.

He looked around and there was various people sitting at booths and tables having conversions about nothing. He spotted an empty booth by the window and motioned Sam to follow.

As they sat, Dean and Sam instantly grabbed menu's and looked over the choices trying to blend into the crowd. "Look," Dean excitedly exclaimed, his green eyes lighting up, "They have mini Philly steak sandwiches," He said playfully showing Sam the item.

Sam just glared at him and raised his eyebrows and instantly Dean's smile fell. "Well I think it looks yummy".

Sam laughed. "Dean we shouldn't be eating. What we need to be doing is finding out what has been killing all these men".

"Yeah you said that it was a siren or a succu-suka, no a sujiabis or…" Dean scratched his head, "Help me out here". He said anxiously moving his hand.

"A Succubus?" Sam laughed

Dean snapped pointing Sam, "Yeah what you said".

Sam chuckled feeling exasperated. "Dean were you not listening to a word I said while we in the car?"

Dean shrugged looking at him innocently. "I was listening…" he trailed off as Sam raised his eyebrows in question, "Okay fine I wasn't but I mean you're the brains of the operation…I trust you".

Sam laughed. "How you haven't gotten killed on a job yet is beyond me".

"Because of you Sammy," Dean praised, "That is why I needed that picture. So I have some blackmail when I get you so pissed you don't feel like saving my ass".

Sam simply shook his head in annoyance.

"All right so this succubus," Dean stated slowly, "Give me the lowdown again".

"Okay um," Sam sighed. "According to the Western midieval legend, a succubus is a demon, who takes the form of a beautiful woman to seduce men, especially monks in dreams to have sexual intercourse. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim".

"So what it's some kind of sex demon?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows biting his tongue between his teeth. He smiled. "Sounds like my kind of demon," he stated wriggling his eyebrows, "What else?"

"Uh," he sighed, "Okay well, they are depicted as alluring women with great beauty, often with demonic bat like wings, and large breasts; they also have other demonic features, such as horns and cloven feet. Occasionally they appear as an attractive woman in dreams that the victim cannot seem to get off his mind. They lure males and in some cases, the male has seemed to fall "in love" with her. Even out of the dream she will not leave his mind. She will remain there slowly draining energy from him until death by exhaustion. Other sources say the demon will steal the male's soul through the act of intercourse.

"Do you know how to kill them?"

"I'm not sure how to kill it yet…for that I need to get to a computer. There is only so much information in dad's journal".

"What, so you think the usual silver bullet to the heart won't work?" Dean asked only half listening.

"Well the killings usually happen during a the men's dream state so…" Sam stopped watching as Dean's eyes looked over his shoulder. "Dean?" Sam asked snapping his fingers in front of Dean's face. "Are you with me?"

Dean just waved him off and Sam turned, not at all surprised that two girls at the counter had caught his brother's attention.

However, he couldn't help but admit they were quite attractive.

One was tall he would say about 5'9 without the high heal leather boots she was wearing. She had olive skin with curly brown hair that was tied back in a bun and a very slim figure. With her leather boots she wore a tight black tank top that hugged her curves nicely and long tight jeans that showed off her long legs.

However his eyes was glued on the girl next to her. She was shorter then the other. She had long brown hair that almost reached the middle of her back. She had a bigger build then the other; especially her chest and it made his cock twitch.

He cursed

He couldn't believe he was checking out another girl. Ever since Jessica he swore he would never be with another woman again but he couldn't deny her beauty. She wore a black tank top as well and jeans that also showed off her legs nicely. But what he was really drawn too was her smile.

He couldn't remember the last time a smile made his heart swoon.

"And you get mad at me whenever I check girls out," Dean said breaking Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam looked at a smiling Dean whose attention was now on him. He snarled. "Jerk".

Dean laughed. "Bitch"

Sam shook his head. "Whatever man".

Dean smiled. "I get the tall one".

Sam looked up nervously. "What?"

"Look we know that the succubus is taking these men and killing them so we need to talk to as many hot chicks as can. Maybe they know something".

"How in the hell would they know something?"

"Well maybe the succubus went after their boyfriends or something. Easy way to find out if their single or not…" Dean smiled as he got up and patted Sam on the back before walking away.

Sam just looked at the same spot on the table for a few seconds before snapping out. He got up to stop his over perverted brother but was too late.

"Ladies," Dean said with a smile, charm and smoothness laced his in voice. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." He licked his lips and ran his eyes over the tall girl. "We were hoping we could ask you guys for a favor".

The tall girl turned her attention away from her laughing friend and onto Dean. She stood up making Dean step back and leaned her elbows against the counter, letting her weight fall back, crossing her feet in front of her. She gave Dean a once over. "What could we do for you guys?"

Dean licked his lips. "Well we were hoping you girls could help us out".

The tall one looked at her friend. "Did you hear that Ashley…James Dean over here wants us to do them a favor".

Dean's smile instantly fell as he shifted nervously from one leg to the other while Sam snickered in the background. "Come on, don't be like that." Dean nervously chuckled.

"Yeah Akemi," Ashley mimicked with a pout, "Don't be like that. You know you need learn to play well with others".

"Yeah," Dean lamely said clearing his throat. "What uh…what she said".

Ashley and Akemi just looked at him with hard heated looks and Dean felt his cool, calm, collective state fading. "Uh Sammy a little help here".

Sam laughed. "No way man, you put your foot in your mouth… you take it out."

"Sam!" Dean gritted hard before smiling nervously again.

He laughed. "Alright alright," he took a step forward. "Look," he started, "We just wanted to get some information".

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "Information?"

"What kind of information?" Akemi added.

"Um well, we were hoping if you guys could tell us of any weird murders or weird incidents that has occurred in the town. Anything unusual that wouldn't happen on a normal bases."

Ashley looked at him hard. "Why do you ask?"

"Look can't you just answer the damn question?" Dean asked irritated.

"Look buddy if you don't want to get your ass kicked I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Dean looked up and watched as the guy behind the counter put two waters on the counter.

He gave Dean a hard look that made Dean's eyes widen and smiled at Akemi and Ashley. "Here you girls go."

"Thanks Al". Akemi thanked smiling brightly

"Yeah thanks". Ashley nodded.

Al looked at the girls seriously, "You two girls okay?"

"Oh yeah Al," Akemi smiled. "We're good".

"Okay well if these two boys give you any trouble you know where I will be".

Akemi and Ashley just smiled encouraging as Al gave Dean and Sam another hard look before walking away.

"Jeez," Dean said and Akemi just glared at him making Dean's eyes widen. "What's up his ass?"

"Dean," Sam quickly warned seeing the death glare that Akemi was giving his brother.

Why was it always his job to save his ass?

Especially from girls

Ashley looked them over. "Follow us".

She walked past her friend and Akemi took a beat to glare at Dean a little longer before slowly following her friend from behind.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the two girls outside.

The rain seemed to subside a bit outside leaving behind a foggy misty sky. It had been increasingly warm around the area lately so looking at the road you could see the cool steam radiating off it from the mixture of the cool water of the rain mixing in with the heat.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows as they followed the two girls to what looked liked a blue 1978 mustang.

Dean had to admit…they had good taste. "What are we doing out here?" Dean asked suspiciously putting his hands in his jacket pocket, his hand hovering of the handle of his gun that was well hidden in his oversized jacket pockets.

Akemi crossed her arms in front of her. "Down sparky, if we were going to kill you we would have already done that."

Dean glanced at Sam and Sam just shrugged. "Tell me something. If I told you that ghosts and demons are real what would you say?" Akemi asked patiently as if the topic of the supernatural didn't effect her.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh," he nervously said, "Is that a trick question?"

Dean swallowed hard. It wasn't everyday he got a question like that. If anything he was the one asking. He was quickly asking himself if these two could be the succubus they were looking for because for some reason he couldn't get his emotions under control.

He had just met these girls not even five minutes ago and already he couldn't keep his eyes off the tall one.

What did her friend say was her name?

Akemi?

That was sure a strange name. It was pretty but he didn't hear it often. Even more than that though he felt himself stir as her perfume wafted through his nostrils. He had been on the road with Sam for sometime now and didn't remember the last time he got laid.

"No it wasn't a trick question," Akemi said breaking Dean out of his thoughts. "We just wanted to know if you thought they were real".

He swallowed again. "Sam you want to take this one".

"Wait," Sam said realization dawning on him. "I read in my father's journal about two hunters with the names Ashley and Akemi…"

Dean's eyes widened. "Shit your right…what were their names…"

Akemi laughed… "I'm Akemi Rose…this is my partner Ashley Johnson…"

Dean laughed. "Son of bitch… who would have thunk"

"What?" Akemi asked furrowing her eyebrows at him, not knowing what he found so funny.

He let a breathy chuckle. "Well nothing personal princess but I mean this is a real tough job. We see things on a daily bases that people cant even dream about because it is too out there even for the wildest imaginations".

Akemi sighed hard. She was fast getting annoyed with this one. "Your point?"

"My point is that this is not a job I would recommend. Especially for two young ladies such as yourselves".

Akemi chuckled, crossing her arms in front of her. "I knew it".

Dean shrugged. "What?"

"Your one of those male chauvinists pigs that think that only men can handle a job like this. Well I don't want to deflate your overly size ego but…"

"Whoa," Dean cut off. "Chauvinist? Sweetheart, this ain't gender studies. I don't think stating a couple of facts makes me a pig. On a daily basis this shit gets to me so all I was saying…"

"Well maybe," Akemi interrupted fast. "You should deal with your own issues instead of thinking that just because you can't handle this job means that no one else can either…"

"That was not what I saying…"

"Uh guys," Ashley tried to interrupt but was cut off again.

Sam met Ashley's eyes and intervened. "Yeah guys…" But was cut off as he was interrupted as well. He shrugged at her.

She sighed.

She knew that Akemi had a temper and that she never backed down from a fight. Dean did seem to have a bit of an ego but what he was saying made some sense.

Since she was sixteen Akemi had taken her under her wing and side by side they fought demons…

Spirits…

You name it.

That didn't mean the job didn't get to her. She couldn't help but think how her life would have turned out if she didn't walk in on her mother burning on the ceiling.

Maybe she wouldn't have run away…

Maybe she wouldn't have met Akemi at a bus station and spilled her guts to a complete stranger. She couldn't say she was lucky that her mother died the very same way because it wasn't okay that they lost their families and any chance of a normal life to evil but she guessed it was better than being alone.

"And furthermore…" Dean chuckled taking a step and getting into Akemi's face, so close you couldn't put another hand between them "Little girl," he paused for dramatic effect, "I just don't think you have what it takes to really do a job like this.

Akemi just smirked and in an instant Dean was on his back looking up wide-eyed as Akemi placed her foot on his chest and held a knife to his throat. Sam took a step forward but Ashley stopped him signaling that she wasn't going to hurt him…much.

Akemi leaned down. "You were saying?"

Dean just groaned and Sam couldn't help but chuckle. His laughing faded though as passing civilians watched their little show. "Uh guys if we are going to continue this little conversation I say we need to find somewhere uh…less public".

Ashley nodded. "Boy wonder is right. We are drawing too much intention."

Sam bent down and pulled Dean up. "You alright?"

Dean didn't answer just kept his eyes on the cocky brunette. "You're a bitch," he gritted out as he held onto his left arm, "You know that?"

Ashley's eyes widened as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

Akemi just flashed him a smile. "Exactly… so don't mess with me". She smiled cockily. "Well now that we have that all settled." Akemi opened the trunk of her car and placed her knife on top of a bag and took out a gun and placed it in her back pocket.

"Jeez," Dean said. "You girls have more shit then we do".

"Not surprising". Akemi simply said without looking up.

Dean opened his mouth as to say something and took a step forward as if he wanted to strangle her but Sam just placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Dean took a deep calming breath. "Just breathe Dean," he whispered to himself. "Remember she is only human".

Sam laughed hearing his brother have an inner battle with himself.

Akemi was a feisty one and he prayed that they wouldn't kill each other by the end of the night.

* * *

Lightening flashed as Sam put the key to the doorknob to the only available room at the nearest motel and opened the door.

As he turned on the lights located on the right side of the door it seemed to trigger the activation of the entire room. Instantly the stereo came on playing "_Let's get it on_" by Marvin Gaye. They all looked up in horror as a disco ball came down and started spinning.

The room was scented and the beds were covered with red and white sheets giving off a valentine feel.

Unfortunately the only room available was the honeymoon sweet.

"God, I feel like I just stepped onto a porno set," Akemi stated seeing the machine that made the beds vibrate".

"Not surprising," Dean said pushing past her, making sure to nudge her shoulder before throwing himself on one of the beds. He grabbed a quarter out of his pocket and placed it into a slot. The bed started vibrating and he sighed placing his hands under his head. He closed his eyes enjoying the vibrations when he felt himself fall onto the floor with a hard thud.

"Son of a-" he looked up at a satisfied Akemi. "You want to say that again chuckles".

"Look you little bitch I am in the right mind too…"

"Okay!" Ashley interrupted fast, wedging herself in between the two. "Dean why don't you tell us what exactly you boys are hunting in the town".

Dean stared at Akemi for a beat longer before finally turning to her. "We think there is a succubus that has been killing men for the past couple of months".

"Really?" Ashley asked, going to her bag and retrieving newspaper clippings. "We had the same theory. However it's been quiet for awhile. The last known attack was back in the early 1900's. Ever 2 years one male would die without a known cause. I guess the killings were so far apart no one made the connection".

Sam sauntered over and looked over the clippings. Alright I think I'm going to go and break into the nearest library and use their computer and see what I can find out".

"Oh I'm coming with you," Ashley said. "There is no way you are leaving me alone with heckle and jeckle over here".

"You're not leaving me alone with her". Dean ordered more than asked and Sam couldn't help but smile. "Oh well I'm sure you can handle her. I mean didn't you say you were a big strong male. I'm sure you can handle a girl".

Dean looked horrified as Sam grabbed the doorknob. "Have fun you two".

Ashley smiled. "Play nice".

Akemi scoffed. "Not likely". She glanced at Dean and rolled her eyes as she went by the door and grabbed her bag. She picked it up and placed it on her bed. Opening it she took out her guns and started loading them.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you that you shouldn't play with guns". Dean said as he went back to the bed and stuck another quarter in before lying down.

"Didn't you mommy ever teach you to talk to girls with respect?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Good thing I'm not dealing with a girl".

"Oh yes your mom did a fabulous job with you". Akemi insulted taking out another box of bullets".

Dean felt his stomach twist. "My mom actually died when I was really little".

Akemi paused glancing at him. "Oh, well I'm sorry".

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah well it happened a long time ago".

"How did it happen?" She asked curiously.

Dean sighed. "Fire".

That caught Akemi's attention. There weren't many people she told about seeing her mother burning on the ceiling because quite frankly who would believe her.

"That's funny". She said

Dean angrily glanced at her. "You think my mom dying is funny".

"No…oh god no that's not what I meant". She quickly said

"Then what did you mean?" He asked with conviction laced in his voice

"Its just well…my mother died in a fire when I was young too" She whispered softly.

Dean was taken aback. "Did it involve a ceiling?"

Akemi furrowed her eyebrows at him. "How did you know?"

Dean frowned. He was going to have to talk to Sam about this later. Seeing Akemi's curious expression he quickly collected himself and shrugged. "Lucky guess".

Akemi quickly stood up fast. "No wait…you know something don't you…"

Akemi walked to his bed, putting her knee on the mattress as she hovered over him, "Tell me what you know".

He pretended to think "Um… no". He smiled before closing his eyes again.

Akemi grunted. "You're an asshole you know that".

"Yeah well you ain't peaches and cream either sweetheart so just get used to it".

Without thinking Akemi straddled his hard lean waist. Dean looked up in shock and quickly placed his hands on her hips to steady her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Look bud you know something and I want to know what that something is".

Dean groaned deep in his throat as she moved her hips. "Look peaches if you don't stop shifting her ass down like that we are going to have a serious problem".

Smiling, Akemi moved her hips and pressed her center against his fast awaking member. Dean groaned, quickly closing his eyes as he swallowed hard. "If you tell me," Akemi huskily bargained rubbing her hip's again, "I will make it worth your while".

Dean's eyes turned from a bright green to a deep black. This chick knew exactly what she was doing and he had a feeling this wasn't the first time she had used her body to get what she wanted. "Let me tell you something peaches," Dean grinned.

Chills went up her spine as Dean ran his hands up and down her sides. "You don't know who you are dealing with." Dean thrusted his hips up and Akemi groaned at his unexpected move and before she knew it, her back was against the bed and Dean was hovering over her. "I invented this game."

"Look's like we are in a bit of a predicament". Akemi said

"Guess so," Dean agreed. Akemi and Dean both swallowed hard. The air was getting thinner as it was beginning harder and harder to breath. Dean couldn't help but feel aroused.

She smelled so fucking good.

Better than that but the tank top she was wearing stuck to her so tightly that he could see her cleavage at the angle she was at.

And gods help him he hadn't gotten laid in such a long time.

Akemi could see the desire in his eyes and she knew what would happen if he didn't get off. However, before she could make a comment Dean's lips crashed onto hers. In an instant he plundered his tongue inside of her mouth making her eyes widen in surprise before giving in to her emotions. Their tongues swirled as they teased and got to know each other.

Dean groaned at the taste of her.

Strawberries and whipped cream…his favorite

And he was suddenly very hungry

After a few seconds, he felt her long slim legs hook around his waist and her arms hooking around his neck. A low moan escaped her lips and a jolt of pure need shot through him. Growling, he knew that he had to take matters into his own hands.

Dean was allowed to be as bold and vulgar as to say that he has kissed and fucked any girl that he has ever wanted but this one invoked emotions and pleasures inside of him that he had never felt before.

He felt his throbbing cock press hard against his jeans and knew he was going to have an accident if he didn't enter inside of her soon.

Akemi saw what he was thinking in his eyes and with great passion and fire Akemi felt Dean lift her up so she was straddling his lap. In few seconds time he had peeled off her tank top and threw it on the other side of the room. Dean felt his cock jerk again seeing her small but plump breasts and his mouth watered. He leaned his head down and too a nipple into her mouth making her moan in pleasure. Akemi closed her eyes as she ran her hand through his hair, pushing his head harder to gain more pressure.

Dean eased her back and looked into her eyes. This was the first time he noted that she had hazel eyes with a tinge of red outlining the edges.

That did it

Dean reached to the button of her jeans and unzipped it. With one swift motion he peeled it off and threw it on the groaned. He relished in the feel of her leg smooth legs that encompassed him. Akemi quickly reached for his jeans and at the same time he peeled of his shirt. Akemi groaned seeing the tanned six pack he had. Finally when they were completely free of their barriers Dean quickly reached for his jeans and pulled out a condom.

Akemi smiled with mischief and grabbed the condom. "Let me".

Dean almost came right then when she grabbed his cock that was tightly pressed against his stomach and slipped it on. He felt the warmth of her finger and couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her up and teased her with his tip. Akemi moaned every time she thought he was going to enter and groaned in disapproval when he eased back. "God Dean," she moaned. "Please don't tease." Dean smiled and gave in. He lifted her again by her ass and finally she sighed in approval as she smiled and rode him.

The pressure was so built up that it wasn't long until the both came hard, both seeing white at the instant of explosion. Dean reversed their bodies and laid down on the bed. He pulled Akemi to his toned chest and she laid her head against it. She licked her lips and drew her finger against the creases of his chest.

"That was…" Dean smiled

"Mind blowing," Akemi laughed.

Dean's smile widened, "Mm".

"We should do this again," She suggested looking up into his eyes.

"Absolutely," He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her seriously, "I still think you're a bitch."

Akemi grunted, "And you still pig," She bit her lip. "That just means the sex is that much better.

Dean laughed his approval and held her tighter and closed his eyes. He honestly felt content at this very moment. He knew that with almost certainty that he was never going to see her again but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy this moment.

He cursed.

However there was that little detail about her mother dying on the ceiling so that meant her mother died by the same monster that killed his.

Maybe Akemi and her friend could come on the road with them. He sure as hell was getting tired of caring the world on his shoulders and having a female companion on the road would be a nice change.

He looked at her peaceful form.

Yeah it would definitely be a nice change.

"Oh, god I never in my life want to see this picture again."

Dean and Akemi both jumped and turned their heads to the door seeing Sam with a smile and Ashley with a disgusted look on their faces.

Yeah…next time he would have to remember to lock the door.

* * *

There you go. For my usual readers you know my sex scenes are longer but I was writing about my friend so it felt a little weird writing it. Hope you liked it anyways!


End file.
